


Cross My Heart

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth and Zack realize something has gone horribly wrong with their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFlove190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/gifts).



Sephiroth felt it immediately. It was rare that he felt something like this, perhaps once or twice before in a life or death situation. He felt as if a stone had plummeted down his diaphragm and his heart rate increased dramatically in response. 

Something terrible had just happened. The problem was that Sephiroth had no idea what had gone wrong.

He took stock of the situation: Angeal had come by to talk to Genesis. Zack had followed to talk to Sephiroth. Genesis had argued a little with Angeal, but about nothing serious and they both laughed soon after. Zack returned an old material bangle Sephiroth had told him to keep, with a sheepish smile and a shrug stating he wanted to get his own, but thanks for the offer. Genesis asked how Zack was doing. Angeal did the same to Sephiroth. Angeal and Zack were leaving.

He didn’t understand. He knew something wrong was happening in front of him, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what it was. There was nothing, nothing wrong with any of this. It was hardly different than the previous Tuesday. He frowned at the closing door of his apartment.

Genesis stared at him, a worried crease appearing on his forehead.

“Is everything all right, dear?” he asked. Sephiroth was familiar enough with the question and it did do a spot of good in dissipating the metaphorical stone lodged next to his gall bladder.

“…Yes.” he said after a moment. What other answer was there?

* * *

“Seph! Hey! Sephiroth!”

Sephiroth turned his head slightly as Zack jogged up to him. Then passed him. Then turned around to walk backwards in front of him. Sephiroth adjusted his pace accordingly.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow night?” Zack asked, not even acknowledging the stares they were getting as they walked. Sephiroth shook his head, automatically deciding to leave Genesis to watch the latest movie he rented on his own. He wouldn’t mind (and Sephiroth had no interest in it).

“Sweet!” Zack said, “I was gonna go see The Martian. You liked the book right?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, “I intend to return it to you, I simply-“

“Pssht,” Zack waved his hand in front of him dismissively, “You forgot. It’s cool. I know you won’t lose it. You wanna come?” Sephiroth thought it over a moment.

“Before you say, yes…I invited a friend. He’s a trooper…and he’s got a Silver Elite card. But he’s not crazy or anything. I double checked, hasn’t been to a meeting since…I think he only went to one and got freaked out.” Sephiroth thought a little harder.

“Alright,” Sephiroth said. Zack beamed.

“Awesome!” he said, “Spikey’s gonna be pumped. He needed a little pick me up.”

“So long as you can promise he won’t attempt any…fan-driven absurdities,” Sephiroth finished. Zack drew his finger in an “X” over the left side of his chest. 

“Cross my heart,” Zack said, “He’s totally cool.” Sephiroth nodded. Zack spun and turned down the nearest hallway.

Sephiroth frowned. He felt it again, that feeling that something was going horribly wrong. It wasn’t even as if he didn’t trust Zack’s word. He did. Something…just wasn’t right.

 

* * *

The feeling persisted. It wasn’t coming from Zack’s trooper friend. “Spikey’s” real name was Cloud Strife. After a mildly embarrassing introduction—wherein Strife punched Zack in the arm after blushing bright red and muttering something about communicating better—Cloud proved himself able to keep himself at a respectful distance and the conversation polite. 

Sephiroth preferred no fans at all, but decided that Cloud Strife could quite possibly be…ideal as a fan.

He decided to ignore the feeling of slight dread the same way he always had: he buried it in food, specifically a large container of popcorn. It didn’t make it stop, but definitely helped.

He did enjoy himself. He usually did with Zack. Most people found Zack amusing, Cloud included. He didn’t seem to mind when Zack leaned over to compare the film to the book (and the book was much better, regardless). Sephiroth caught him laughing a few times. That is when he realized where the feeling came from.

It got worse the more he watched Zack and Cloud giggle and whisper.

He sighed and started munching on another handful of popcorn. It got a little better.

A little.

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t return the book. Zack came to fetch it for Cloud to borrow. He had liked the movie and wanted more.

Zack, however, took his time in getting it. He spent a good half hour talking away as Sephiroth confiscated and savored a small chunk of cheesecake. Sephiroth didn’t mind…come to think of it he never minded.

Had he ever really thought Zack’s mindless prattle was really…mindless?

He doubted it. He couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t nod, or disagree, or offer a matching statement to Zack’s argument. It hit him just like that. It had been happening for months and he hadn’t been calling it with the proper words.

Zack didn’t come to talk _to_ him, but _with_ him. Sephiroth felt a little strange with that realization. Wasn’t sure what to do with. He wasn’t sure what to do about the fact that he _liked_ it either.

“I’m sure Spike is gonna love this book,” Zack said, “He’s kinda and engineer guy, fixing shit all the time. And he never gives up.” Sephiroth swallowed thickly, but made no comment. Cloud had seemed nice. There was nothing wrong with that…or that Zack smiled at the thought of “Spike.”

“I’m certain he will,” Sephiroth said.

“I said I’d buy him dinner tonight,” Zack said, “He does have to live off the sludge in the cafeteria. I’m certain his digestive tract could use the break.”

“I’m positive it does,” Sephiroth said, grimacing a bit at the memory. Lift fork into mouth, savor flavor, forget the taste of rubbery noodles in tomato paste.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Zack said.

“Mmm, and Zack,” Sephiroth said, “don’t tell Genesis I stole some of his cheesecake.”

“Cross my heart,” Zack said, making the cross on his chest.

“What does that mean?” Sephiroth asked, blurted out really. Zack took it in stride. He paused with a thoughtful look.

“To be honest…I don’t have a clue,” Zack said, “but…when I was a kid. I used to think you could only cross your heart to someone you cared about. If you lied or broke a promise, they would forget you.”

“Makes sense,” Sephiroth said with a nod.

He felt better.

* * *

Zack yawned and stretched on a familiar couch. Seph lived closer to the city, therefore his couch was a better crash stop than his apartment in the tower. It had better food too.

He opened his eyes and looked straight up at a redhead.

He always did forget Seph and Genesis were roommates.

“Invited yourself in I see,” Genesis said.

“Seph did,” Zack said as he rolled over, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Whatever you make me,” Genesis replied. He was cranky, so he either just got in from a mission, or was fighting with Seph again. Zack took a peek behind him. Red coat slung over a seat, mission was more likely.

Genesis breezed over to the door after a few sharp knocks. Zack guessed it was Angeal. He guessed correctly.

“Sleeping in a bit?” Angeal said, a little too pointedly.

“I have my post-mission week off,” Zack explained, “I can do what I please.” Angeal grunted but didn’t argue, simply accepted a cup of coffee Genesis offered.

When did he make coffee? Zack sat up and scratched at his head. His legs crackled as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out the carton of eggs from the fridge. and a pan to fry them in. Without thinking he started making them over easy, the way Seph liked them. He shook his head and remembered Seph wasn’t up yet.

He reached over to grab the coffee pot to gauge how much was left and if he should save if for Sephiroth.

Empty. Did Angeal and Genesis really drink and entire pot of coffee? It was barely 0900!

Zack just shrugged and started brewing a new one. Sephiroth stumbled out of the hallway, his night braid beginning to unravel.

“You’re in a mood,” Genesis sniffed, somehow completely overlooking his own.

“I like sleeping in,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t like having it disturbed.”

“Sounds like Zack made an impression on you,” Angeal noted.

“I’ve got eggs for you,” Zack said sweetly. Sephiroth almost smiled at that, and plopped into a seat.

Zack lied and said he didn’t mind giving up his own for Sephiroth. He couldn’t bring up the courage to admit he didn’t like them over easy.

* * *

Zack felt a little stifled in his own apartment. Stifled with boredom. Usually he’d call up Spike or Seph and see what they were up to. Except that Cloudy was currently deployed to Junon and Seph was down in the deep dark depths of the labs. Angeal and Genesis were currently not responding at all. That was odd for them.

But still…he looked at the clock. Maybe Seph was out of the labs. Couldn’t hurt to check.

_Everything A-OK over there?_

The ellipses appeared within seconds. Zack smiled.

_Yes. Professor Hojo was distracted today and Genesis very persistent._

Zack squinted at the phone, knowing Seph was trying to spruce up what the meaning behind those words meant.

 _What did he say?_ Zack had to wait for Sephiroth to carefully type out his paragraph.

_I should eat better and spend more time training and on missions. Recommended that I skip my next rest week and visit him more. Genesis was late for a meeting and very upset about escorting me when I didn’t even make it to the shower room._

Zack grinned and bit his lip. 

_I’ll escort u next time if u want._

The message was short despite how long it took for Seph to send it.

_Noted. Genesis is simply more accessible. We do live in the same place._

Zack nodded and told himself he wasn’t jealous. Sephiroth seemed to be content with where he was. No need to rock the boat right now…even if Genesis did spend an awful amount of time complaining about Sephiroth.

_I am currently ordering that pizza with the macaroni and cheese on top. I assume you are interested._

Zack grinned and stood up. He knew an invitation from Sephiroth when he saw one.

* * *

They hadn’t talked in a while. It worried Zack. It always worried Zack much more than it worried Sephiroth. Sephiroth was the one who tended to pull back inwards when he was upset. He just let it muster and broil until someone pulled it out of him.

At least…that’s what Zack did. And Sephiroth usually looked so much more relaxed after they talked, even if the conversation wasn’t at all pleasant (case in point: the time Seph talked about before Wutai).

Zack sat back in his seat in the back of the truck an brooded. The mission had been easy and he would probably reject his week off and do another soon. Or was he trying to avoid Sephiroth too?

Why was this getting so hard? They had been friends for so long. Why couldn’t they just stay that way? Why did Zack have to miss him after not talking for a few days?

When the truck stopped, Zack found someone waiting for him…but not the one he was looking forward to seeing.

“All right, twerp,” Genesis huffed, “I know you know something so spill.”

* * *

Angeal texted furiously for Genesis to lay off of Zack. He knew it was a matter of time before anyone noticed…and Zack had always been the observant one.

He just wanted to know if he should tell Sephiroth. He had always been the one who wanted to tell Sephiroth. But nooooo. Genesis was worried about what Seph would do, how he would react.

Like it wasn’t already obvious where Seph would turn.

Sephiroth was still reeling from the confusion after Genesis stormed out. He was terrible at keeping a secret, that man. All Sephiroth had said was that Genesis had been acting weird, more irritable than usual. Zack had pointed it out.

“Seph,” Angeal said, “don’t tell Genesis I told you this.”

* * *

“I don’t know anything,” Zack said, “about what?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Genesis hissed, “You’ve sniffed something out.” Zack took his best guess, the one he was more afraid was the truth.

“You’re…upset with how much I hang with Sephiroth,” Zack said. Genesis blinked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He crossed his arms.

“No…no not even close,” Genesis said.

“Well…you two live together, and you make veiled threats towards what would happen if I upset Seph, or-“

“Yes,” Genesis agreed, “but…god you don’t know anything.”

“Well…what don’t I know,” Zack said, springing back a little bit.

“Nothing!” Genesis snapped. He started walking away. Zack caught up to him, matching his pace while keeping eye contact with him. Genesis sighed.

“I’m planning on moving in with Angeal,” he said, a bit defeated, “I didn’t want Seph to know in case he…felt like I was abandoning him.” Zack stopped in his tracks.

“You mean…you and Angeal…”

“I don’t answer to you, twerp,” Genesis snapped again.

“But I thought…you and Seph…you seemed kind of possessive.”

“That is disgusting,” Genesis scoffed, “I adore Seph, but he’s a terrible roommate and I cannot live with him for much longer. Besides…you know what, you don’t get to know what I do with Angeal.”

“Cuddle?” Zack asked.

“Maybe,” Genesis countered. He pulled out his PHS and started dialing.

“Angeal…you should probably…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY TOLD SEPHIROTH!” Zack took the call as his cue to leave.

* * *

“You should probably tell Zack then,” Angeal said. Sephiroth did not like that advice at all.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Sephiroth said, “I would prefer to keep him as a friend at all costs.” Angeal stared at Sephiroth long and hard.

“If it’s affecting you this deeply, he will find out sooner or later,” Angeal pointed out.

“He had other friends that-“

“But he doesn’t spend the night with them, or call them daily, or makes promises with a certain gesture.” Sephiroth blinked.

“He doesn’t do it to me,” Angeal said, “So trust me with this. I don’t think it will be a problem.”

* * *

Zack stood outside the door for a long while. Angel confirmed he and Genesis were off to “cuddle” somewhere. So he knew Sephiroth was alone.

It was driving him crazy. Good gods, it made him want to scream and shout to the heavens some days. He had denied it for months now, but now it was tearing him apart.

He had to do something.

He knocked.

Sephiroth answered, silently stepped aside to let Zack in. They sat on the same sofa, sizing each other up for a long moment. Zack bit his lips. Sephiroth picked at his cuticles.

“I hope Genesis didn’t harass you to-“ Sephiroth started.

“I like you,” Zack blurted out. Sephiroth blinked owlishly.

“I would have said something earlier, but I thought you and Genesis…I mean you guys have been roomies since your training days, but you looked kinda close and I didn’t want to intrude so…I like you Seph.” Gods he was blabbering. Why couldn’t he stop?

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Sephiroth admitted, “No one ever said that to me before.” He half smiled.

“I like you too,” Sephiroth said, “I assumed…you would have someone you liked already. The trooper. He seems attached to you, closer to your interests.”

“Cloudy is a friend,” Zack said, now taking his turn to be confused, “And he doesn’t date. Like…at all.”

“Oh,” Sephiroth said.

“Were you…jealous?”

“Perhaps,” Sephiroth admitted, “If you were happy with him, I would have tried not to be though.” Zack blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. 

“So…would you…like to be roommates?” he asked. Sephiroth thought about it.

“Yes,” he said, “Perhaps…we could even share the same room?” Zack blinked before laughing.

“Oh, you’ll get sick of me,” Zack said, only half joking.

“I find that doubtful,” Sephiroth said, “I can’t imagine not wanting to see you.”

“You really think you’re gonna like me for that long?” Zack said cocking an eyebrow. Sephiroth drew a finger in an “X” over his heart.

“Cross my heart,” he said. Zack blinked. His smile was much sweeter this time. Sephiroth’s heart fluttered a bit when Zack put a soft peck on his lips.

Zack knew without looking he was smiling as he curled himself into Sephiroth’s side.

Nothing was wrong anymore.


End file.
